When a car is backing rearwardly as shown in FIG. 1, a television camera C may be mounted on a rear portion of the car for sensing any object or subject O positioning at a rear side of the car for transmitting the image of the object O to be displayed on a television TV placed in a front portion of the car in order for preventing collision on the object O when backing the car.
However, an "imaginative" arrow A aiming rightwardly behind the car will be inverted for changing its orientation when focusing into the camera C through a lens L of the camera C and the image A1 of the arrow A sensed by the camera C will be changed to a leftward orientation. By a synchronous scanning and transmitting of the image A1 from the camera C to the cathode ray tube (CRT) in the television TV, a picture of the arrow A1 will be reproduced on the television to show the arrow A1 of leftward aiming which is however opposite to the real direction of the arrow A. By the way, the location or orientation of the object image Oi shown on the television TV will be opposite to that of the real object O. If the car driver wants to prevent collision on the object such as a kid, an animal or a fragile property by watching the conventional television as shown in FIG. 1, he may back his car rightwardly (R) when falsely or misleadingly "guided" by the picture Oi displayed on the television to possibly cause injury or damage to the real object O positioning at a rear right side of the car.
It is therefore invented by the present inventor to disclose a monitoring apparatus of a car for watching a television picture having its orientation as same as that of a real subject or object behind a car.